The present invention relates to product checkout devices and more specifically to a checkout device with enhanced security label detection.
An example of a checkout device that includes a barcode reader and an integrated electronic article surveillance (EAS) system and is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,951. This checkout device includes a single-aperture barcode reader.
One example of a checkout device is the NCR 7875 dual aperture barcode reader.
It would be desirable to combine an EAS system with a dual-aperture barcode reader in a way that enhances security label detection and deactivation.